basement_dwellersfandomcom-20200215-history
Fast Learner
Description This story is a direct continuation of ''Banshee''. It features Valentin Lowe and Cadwynn Soulblight. Fast Learner Ever had those days that are just plain bad from the moment you wake up? You come back to your senses and there’s this feeling– an irreconcilable certainty that something’s either wrong, or will be soon–and it sticks with you for hours until your fears are proven? Cadwynn was having one of those days. He wrote off the weight in his chest as anxiety, but it only got heavier when Wirneth informed him it was his turn to feed the banshee. He had sighed then, defeated, for Valentin’s ability to turn a day for the absolute worst was unmatched. Wirneth tried to comfort him with promises that her brother had been more docile this week, as she had taken over most of the work that came with caring for him after his incident with another Ebon some days ago. But her words fell on deaf ears. Valentin was nothing if not clever, and any semblance of calm Wirneth had seen would most probably be a carefully-scripted performance. It was rare he was able to fool her, though, so either he was genuine this time, or he was learning again. And that last option was very dire indeed. Cadwynn carried the tray up to Valentin’s quarters, letting himself in with practised ease. He no longer needed to instruct the banshee to step back as he heaved the cell door open– Valentin was used enough to Cadwynn’s presence to allow him some small freedoms. “Fruit?” Valentin scoffed, eyeing the tray in disbelief. “Ugh. I knew Wirneth planned to torture me.” He have an exaggerated huff of annoyance, practically throwing himself onto his sofa. “Come on then, just kill me. You know it’s the right thing to do.” There was a sarcastic lilt in his voice. Valentin knew that Cadwynn wouldn’t– or perhaps couldn’t– lay a finger on him. It was his oath as a medic to do no unnecessary harm, though the two could argue over the semantics of the meaning for hours. Cadwynn sighed, plucking an apple from the tray and tossing it at Valentin. There was no force behind the throw, but Valentin yelped in indignation when it bounced off of his leg nonetheless. “Ow! I bruise easily, you brute!” “Just eat your food so I can get back to work,” said Cadwynn. “Another death knight thought it would be a good idea to jump off of Acherus and was surprised when all his bones broke. We’re both eager to get that fixed.” Valentin hummed, rolling onto his back and fidgeting until he was comfortable in the cushions. His gaze flicked to Cadwynn, grey lips curving into a playful smile. “Cadwynn,” he said pleasantly. “You’re an intelligent fellow– well, intelligent enough, I suppose– so you’ll be able to tell me: there’s something wrong, isn’t there?” Cadwynn blinked, confused. “Wrong?” he said. “What, with your food, or…?” “No, no,” Valentin said, flapping a hand at him. “Wrong with this, hm? Think more generally.” It took some thinking before Cadwynn spoke again, wary of the topic this might be leading to. “If you mean there’s something wrong with you being trapped here like this– I– you know I’d help you if I could. Please can we not get into that fight again?” Valentin groaned, his head now hanging off of the sofa. He watched Cadwynn unblinkingly in this clearly-uncomfortable upside-down position. “''More generally, Cadwynn! You really aren’t– okay, let me help you out here. We’re speaking, correct?” Cadwynn nodded. “Yeah.” “Mm. And yet, Cadwynn, have I opened my mouth? Have I moved my lips at all, apart from to smile?” A cold chill picked its way up Cadwynn’s spine. He stared at Valentin, grimly realising that no, Valentin hadn’t truly ''spoken ''to him at all. He was talking in his mind. Valentin smiled toothily now, standing up and hovering a few inches above the floor, weightless and graceful as always. Cadwynn wasn’t too sure when Valentin had got so close to him, for all at once the banshee’s pretty face was in his. And again, without ever moving his mouth, Valentin spoke again: '' “I’m learning, Cadwynn.” Category:Stories